Birthday
by Lennex
Summary: On the day of an important birthday, a young demon reflects on his life, and where it has led him. Inuyasha oneshot.


_A/N: Just a little piece of fluff that came to me while I was sitting at work. A small reference to my crossover story but this one is dedicated totally to the Inuyasha Universe. Enjoy!_

Today is my birthday.

My age isn't important because there are differences in importance on years between Humans and Demons, but the equivalent would be the age of 18 for a human, the day when childhood is shed and the role of an adult is assumed.

It's not really a hard transfer for me, just because I was the practical joker of the group doesn't mean I wasn't able to grow up. I know I was obnoxious at times, but the people around me generally smiled and were happy. But those years are long since passed and are cheerful and cherished memories that I can think upon from time to time.

My childhood wasn't all adolescent bliss however. At a young age I was shown the very worst the world had to offer. I was born an only child, which was rare for a fox demon liter. My parents loved me very much and I never doubted their devotion to me. But tragedy first struck when a demon illness swept the area we called home and laid my mother ill. It wasn't long before the sickness stole her life. My father and I grieved but after a time we knew she wouldn't want us to be sad and to move on with the rest of our lives. My father was a caring patient and loving father and took to teaching me skills I would need to have to live in life. Most notable was what others refer to as our fox magic. Our race relies on guile, trickery, and illusions to get us by. Along with these skills is our Fox Fire, our strongest ability.

I was very grateful to him for the teachings and one of my deepest wishes was that he could have finished teaching me. But fate decided to take another swipe at me. One day my father came across a shard of the fabled Shikon Jewel. He wasn't a power hungry man but knew that the power boost obtained by the shard would help him protect me until I was older. He was always thinking of the best for me. If only it would have worked out that way. The shard brought two bloodthirsty demons to our home and demanded the shard to add to their collection. My father died protecting me, allowing me the time to escape. The murderers then took my father, who had reverted to his fox form and wore him like a trophy pelt. I watched from a hidden spot in the forest as they walked away, tears in my eyes, and vowed I would avenge his death no matter what.

Thinking upon it now, I don't really know how I thought a small fox kit could have taken on two jewel enhanced demons, but my grief clouded my better judgment. I started tracking the killers, collecting or stealing anything I thought would help me in my quest. It got to the point that I didn't care what I had to do or who to to complete my mission. I'd lost my parents, and my hope. Nothing mattered anymore.

Fate finally decided however to balance things a little for me in the form of two unsuspecting travelers. I sensed they had shards of the jewel themselves, and I planned on taking them. The young girl carried them around her neck in a small glass bottle, and I made my move. However, the rude half demon that accompanied her thwarted my attempt, not however without feeling some of my fox tricks. I still laugh to this day the look on the dog demons face when I trapped him with my statue trick.

After being stopped, I knew that I had nothing else to hold me back anymore. I went to find my father's killers to confront them. I didn't care anymore if I was strong enough or not. I just didn't care at all. The strange girl I tried to steal from, however, did.

She came to me and tried to talk to me but ended up in the middle of my standoff and was captured. I watched her being taken away and knew I had to do something to help this girl. I knew I couldn't do it alone. I quickly found the half demon and we went off in search of her. I was very grateful to the half demon because he was the one in the end that killed the Thunder Brothers, putting my father's soul to rest.

After the fiasco I traveled with them both in their search for jewel shards. Inuyasha, the half demon and Kagome, the girl, became my guardians. Traveling with them also introduced me to the rest of my friends, the lecherous monk Miroku, and the fearless demon slayer, Sango. Our group would grow closer over the years, shedding the term friends and becoming family instead.

I learned everything I could from each of them, some good, and some bad which was mostly attributed to Miroku. We all had a common goal though. Stopping Naraku. It wasn't a happy adventure sometimes, but we knew it had to be done. We relied on each other and pulled through. I wasn't any combat help, mostly a distraction, but my heart was always bent on protecting those I had grown to care about. This changed when I met a man from Kagome's time. He took it upon himself to teach me things that I could use to protect myself and those around me. He effectively finished my father's trainings with my fox fire and taught me how to use my own body's energies to make me stronger. He and I became good friends over the years and I'm thankful to him for giving me a way to help my new family.

I grew up fast, as most little kids do, and in my early "teenage" years, was able to help defeat Naraku. We all stayed together after that, our quest being over, but our lives just starting. The humans of the group really were not that much older then me. Not in demon years anyways. The gap between us was only around ten years. Nothing compared to the two hundred plus that separated me and Inuyasha. They still watched over me and tried to give me a good childhood. I in turn watched them. I observed the two males of the group court the two ladies and watched as two families were formed. Even though each couple devoted themselves to each other, they always made sure I knew I was welcomed with them.

Even more time passed until time led me to this day. I look at the ones I love now and observe the changes time has brought on to them. Inuyasha still looks the same, just more wisdom behind those golden eyes. Not quiet as rude or boisterous as he was when I first met him, but the years living with Kagome, and then becoming a father, saw to that. Kagome only looks a little older herself. While maintaining her girlish looks, her body turned into that of a full fledged woman's. The reason behind their slow aging is of course the Jewel of Four Souls. The artifact blessed them with their ages evening out with each other, Inuyasha's accelerating while Kagome's slowed, so that they may live their full lives together

Miroku took to being a father well. He and Sango had four children and their family was warm and full of love. The man looks almost the same as he did except his body had become a little fuller now that he wasn't constantly running around the country side looking for Naraku. The other most notable change is the streaks of grey that run through his ebony hair, a feature that Sango says makes him look more distinguished. Inuyasha and I always agreed however that the monk was anything but distinguished.

Sango too also put on the weight that women do after having multiple children. She was by no means overly large, but it was noticeable. She too sports some grey in her hair most notably at her temples.

And then there's me, the one who changed the most. I hit quite a few growth spurts and due to the fighting of my youth and being a demon, my body is very well toned. The body of an athlete Kagome says. My looks also matured and I revived quite a few dates in my years because I knew how to flaunt what I have.

Thank you Miroku for that.

I'm almost as tall as Inuyasha, a feet that still amazes him, even though his first born is slowly catching up to him.

With age and practice I was also able to assume a total human form, no longer possessing the legs and feet of a fox. In turn though, I can also take the true form or a fox, like my father before me.

Even with the rough and rocky start of my life and the approaching end of my childhood looming near, I know I turned out alright. Staying with my surrogate family has truly been a blessing.

But now, as most "adults" do, I'm taking to the world. I know I'll always have a home here as all of the children refer to me as uncle. I try not to think about the humans aging so quickly, but the knowledge that I will out live them and a few generations beyond saddens me. It's one of the reasons I'm setting out on my own, to make my family proud of me while I still can. To help people in need. To save them from those demons that don't put any value on human life. To possibly complete my own epic quest and make new friends and possibly find my future mate. Everyone backed my decision to do this as a true family would.

And on the day of my birthday we spent it together. We ate, we laughed, and I opened the presents given to me, most of them to help me in my travels.

I received some powders and scrolls from Sango and Miroku.

I got some medicines and a small supply of "ninja food" from Kagome.

We basked in each others company until the sun set beyond the horizon. I decided to leave that night. It was already going to be difficult to say goodbye to everything I knew and I needed to do it now. I said farewell to those that showed me the good in the world and left the hut, Inuyasha accompanying me to the edge of the village.

Just before the village boundary, Inuyasha gave me three important gifts.

The first was my own Firerat robe, very durable and excellent for traveling in.

The second was weapon, my own sword forged from both mine and Inuyasha's fangs. I was told the blade was designed to amplify my fox fire and finally give me a "windscar" of my own. A joke that the two of us shared since the first day I tried to use Inuyasha's sword to protect a girl I had a crush on.

The third gift was that of knowledge; the knowledge that Inuyasha, who used to pick on me horrendously when I was a child, considered me his son.

The words touched me to the core and I found myself doing something I hadn't done since I was a child. I hugged him. After the embrace I quickly changed into my new clothes, strapped on my sword, and shouldered my pack. Inuyasha nodded at me in farewell and I turned to leave. I didn't go far before I called out to him. I heard him turn to look at me. I was still facing away from the village not looking back as I spoke from my heart.

"You know the reasons for leaving, but you don't know the main one. I'm setting out into the world so that if somewhere out there, another lonely and confused child exists, I can take him under my wing….as you did for me. Thank you for everything Inuyasha. Tell the rest of them this and tell them that they will always be in my heart."

I finished speaking turning to glance at the man who had become my father. The pride in his eyes shown through clearly, and he nodded again in acknowledgment before he turned back to his home.

I turned back around and stepped out of the village, stepping into my 'adult' life. I walked for a time before turning around once more from an incline I was walking. The village was now only a dot on the horizon. I smiled and continued on, knowing in my heart that this decision was the right one.

My name is Shippo. Today is my birthday.


End file.
